


Protective

by Harmony_J



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, General, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_J/pseuds/Harmony_J
Summary: Steve Trevor is in love with Diana and Sameer knows it.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to expand on Steve telling Diana to "stay put," in that scene where he didn't want her helping him get into the castle, because the scene always bothered me a bit. I hope this is enjoyable.

“I don’t get it boss. Why did you make Diana stay behind?” Sameer asked glancing back at his friend. He put his foot on the gas pedal for a little more speed.

“She didn’t have an evening gown.” Steve squinted his eyes to see further up ahead. 

“We could have found her one. We found you a German Officer’s uniform. It might have been more convincing if you had a date for this thing.”

“She could get hurt.” Steve grumbled and that was the last thing he wanted. 

“Hurt? She walked through No Man’s Land. She took out a sharp-shooter in a tower. She picked up a tank and threw it, somehow I don’t see her getting hurt at a party.”

“It was the right decision. Trust me.”

“I always do.” He trusted Steve with his life. The guy had never let him down, but Diana was amazing. He had to admit he felt a lot safer with her around. “So, you think she’ll listen to you and stay put?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I don’t. She thinks Ludendorff is Ares. She’ll be at the Gala Steve. I hope you realize that.”

“I’ll make her leave then.” Steve said with a little irritation. 

“And how do you plan on doing that? Are you going to physically escort her out of there? I think she could probably physically escort you out, but not the other way around.” Sameer snorted.

“I’ll figure it out. I don’t want her putting herself in anymore danger.”

“Right, she putting herself in danger she can’t handle. Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask." Sameer grinned. “How was she last night? I mean the sex had to be good right?"

“She was incredible.” Steve said dreamily without thinking about it. He quickly closed his mouth and frowned. He hadn’t mentioned his night with Diana to anyone. His friends had stayed in a different inn than them too. “How did you…?"

“Come on Steve. I know you better than anyone." Sameer looked back at Steve again. Steve didn’t look entirely convinced. “Fine, I wanted to talk to you. I knew you would escort Diana back to her room, and I figured you two would still be together. I asked which room she was in and I heard the both of you. I would have guessed anyway. You two weren’t acting like yourselves this morning. Diana has been pretty quiet.”

“She’s probably just tired, poor thing.”

“How long did you two go at it?”

“Not that long. I mean, okay, it was a long time, and she, wow, so much energy and strength. What a woman.”

“Healthy girl that one.” Sameer smiled. “I hope she wasn’t too rough with you.” 

“Not talking about it.” Steve put up his hand. 

“Okay, we won’t talk about it.” Sameer shook his head and grinned. Steve’s face was glowing with excitement and happiness. Sameer would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little jealous of what Steve and Diana had found in each other.

“I should have just made Diana stay behind in Veld, if we survive tonight, I’m taking her away from all of this.” Steve said wanting to change the subject. He had a determined look on his face. He thought of all the death and destruction Diana had witnessed and in such a short time. It wasn’t right. There was so much more for her to see and do than fight in this terrible war. “She’s seen enough.”

“I get it now.” Sameer turned back to look at Steve.

“What?”

“You had sex with her and now you get a say over her right?”

“We need to find the gas, if Diana takes out Ludendorff, it’ll be more difficult, countless others could die. That’s why I told her to stay behind. And she is a distraction.” He reiterated from earlier, rather unconvincingly. The truth though, was he couldn’t imagine losing her and didn’t have the heart to see anyone attack her again, even if she could defend herself and just fine. “Diana is her own person Sammy. She doesn’t belong to anyone, and certainly not me.” Steve insisted, but he wanted him and Diana to belong to each other.

“Fine then. You won’t mind if I try hooking up with her then? It must have been amazing tapping that ass huh?”

“Be polite.” Steve admonished. “We’re talking about Diana here.”

“Yeah sure, someone I’ve only known for a few days. That woman only has eyes for you Steve. You know for a spy you’re still pretty easy to read.” He laughed.

“I’m not.”

“Yeah you are. I didn’t want to say it earlier, but you’re in love with her. You want to protect her and all that other nonsense. That’s what all of this is really about.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“You really think you two could have a relationship?”

“If she’ll have me, sure.”

“You’re looking to settle down. She’s well, everything seems so new to her. I kind of think she wants to explore the world more.”

“I could explore it with her. I only know that I can’t imagine my life without her in it, and if she wants to keep on fighting instead of settling down, and I can’t convince her otherwise, and she doesn’t mind my company, I’ll back her up. It’ll kill me but I’ll do it. I just want to be with her.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic Trevor. I can see it now. You two running across battlefields, hand in hand, dodging bullets. How about you two both driving tanks side by side into war."

“I didn’t exactly visualize it like that.”

“Uh, huh, and here I thought it was the girl who was supposed to get all clingy after sex.”

“It’s not just the sex.” Steve said adamantly. “Diana is so much more than that.” 

Sameer looked at Steve. It wasn’t just the sex, he knew that, but how much fun it was to tease Steve, who was so serious all the time. “So, the sex." He jabbed. “I want all the details. Were you polite? Excuse me for the erection Diana, but I think it must mean I really, really like you."

"That's definitely not how it was."

“That’s how your very first time was though wasn’t it?”

“Eyes on the road Sameer. We have a job to do.” Steve cleared his throat and shook his head. He’d come a long way since his first time, and last night, well it had been about as natural and wonderful as it could have been, and for the both of them.

“Got it boss.” Sameer laughed too. He would get it out of Steve later. Whatever happened with Steve’s plan now, at least Sameer could say this was the happiest he had seen his boss and friend in longer than he could remember. Love suited Steve, and if he had to lose Steve to a girl at least it was to a great one. “I’ll miss you boss.”

“I’m right here.”

“Sure, for now.”

The End.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
